Moonlight Resonance
by Naruto-Kyuubi
Summary: Under extreme circumstances, Naruto has to flee from Konoha after the day of the genin test. Months later a strange new village appears that seems to only appear during moonlight, while disappearing when the sun rises. What problems would they bring? R


I Do Not Own Naruto!

**Deceitful**

In the hidden village of leaf was a special day. The genin test was on that day and the future potential ninjas have all passed the easy mediocre test. Uzumaki Naruto was one of the very few who actually failed the simple test that was required to graduate from the ninja academy. Many civilians thought this was for the best as now he can be less of a threat to the village. Their reason is very simple, they do not wish for the container of the Kyuubi, the most powerful tailed beast who killed their Yondaime and almost their whole village, to get out of control. Their hate for the boy is plainly obvious to anyone, so discrimination towards him is the norm for them.

_'What does it mean to become a ninja?'_ was the thought of Naruto as he was sitting on the swing, looking at all the ex-academy students happily celebrating with their family for their success on the genin test. Naruto knew the answer to that question already, but he was slowly losing that desire. The answer to that simple question was 'To protect the village and everyone that's in it', which he has learned since the first day of the academy. But what is the use of protecting a village that resents you, and hurts you.

While Naruto was in deep in his pessimistic thoughts, Mizuki started his plans of treachery. He walked towards Naruto and offered, "Hey Naruto, how would you like a second chance to become a genin this year?". Naruto accepted it without a second thought with his usual ecstatic attitude. His previous thoughts seem to disappear as a small hope of him becoming a ninja appeared.

And so the plan beings.

* * *

The blonde-haired boy successfully did what Mizuki instructed him to do. He snuck into the hokage tower and stole the forbidden scroll. Learned one of the jutsus within it. All that was left was to wait for Iruka-sensei to come to the forest and he would engage his sensei in battle with his new jutsu to prove that he was very capable of becoming a ninja.

"Naruto! What have you been doing?!" shouted an angered academy instructor named Iruka.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto and a second later, dozens of replicas of Naruto appeared in the forest. They all started to aim at Iruka with the intent to win the battle.

"What are you doing?!" Iruka yelled as he kept destroying the clones that were coming towards him. "Do you know that you have just broken many laws in the village!?"

Naruto did not get what he meant, didn't his sensei know that this was his second test to become a genin. He was about to explain what Mizuki sensei told him but he was too late as he saw a shruikens and kuanis heading towards Iruka. They all came from behind Iruka while he was busy fending off Naruto's army of clones and the weapons all got lodged onto Iruka's back and he fell on the ground with a surprised facial expression. Iruka was no longer moving.

"You're next", he heard the attacker said, who was standing on a tree branch. It turned out to be Mizuki, the person who tricked Naruto into doing everything that he just did.

Realization just hit Naruto that he had been fooled into stealing a forbidden scroll. He was pissed that he had been manipulated so easily just because he wanted to become a ninja. He did not have any more time to think as he saw several kunais being launched towards him from Mizuki, so he decided to run as his clones were being meat shields for him to escape.

He kept on running with the forbidden scroll on his back but to his disappointment, he was not skilled enough to out run a chuunin. His traitorous sensei appeared in front of him with kunais in his hand. "Do you know why you have been hated all these years? Despised, treated like garbage? I'll gladly tell you before you go join Iruka in the after world".

Naruto was interested although he was horrified because he was about to die. He has been wondering why he has been hated all his life, with no answers given directly to him. Many assumptions has been made by the young boy but none had any proof of being correct. Now he can get an answer.

Unfortunately ninjas were approaching the site and Mizuki noticed that. "Shit, don't have that much time to kill you." Then Naruto thought of something.

"I'll help you escape if you let me follow you, as you've seen back there I've mastered the Kage Bunshin, I can provide distraction while we escape." Naruto pleaded. This way he can leave this place, since this place has been nothing but hell to him, and not be charged with aiding the theft of the forbidden scroll and death of Iruka. And he also wished to hear what Mizuki had to say. So right after Mizuki reluctantly agreed, Naruto made kage bunshins with the forbidden scrolls on their back and made them run in directions of where the konoha ninjas might be coming from. Then he and Mizuki escaped the village and were near heading north towards the border of fire country.

After they have traveled a great distance and seemed to be in a safe zone Mizuki stopped them. "Give me the scroll, NOW" demanded Mizuki.

"Not unless you tell me why the villagers have hated me for all my life, ever since I can remember!"

Mizuki then smirked and told him everything, "This was a S class secret where anyone could get executed for mentioning in the leaf village, but since we have already abandon that shit hole, I'll tell you. That's because you have the KYUUBI inside of you! The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of you since it is impossible to destroy a bijuu!!"

Naruto could not believe this. All the villagers were treating him like an outcast all because they were afraid of the beast inside of him. He has not shown any signs of the Kyuubi in his life, he was always a caring child who wanted nothing but people to care about him, but the villagers could not see that, no, did not want to see that and decided to push him away from the society.

"NOW GIVE ME THE SCROLL" Mizuki demanded, but was taken back as Naruto poofed away. Mizuki could not sense Naruto anywhere near him. '_SHIT! I've been tricked!'_ Mizuki thought as Naruto was already miles away from him, heading east.

When Naruto made kage bunshins to distract the konoha ninjas from catching them, he mixed himself up with the clones and let one of his replicas to follow Mizuki. He already knew that what the clones experienced was transferred back to the user the instant they were dispelled, since he took some time reading the jutsu's effects while waiting for Iruka. Then after Mizuki told him everything he needed to know, it dispelled itself and Naruto was already miles away from him, heading towards a neutral land between Fire Country and Lightning Country. Thus he made his successful escape from Konoha and the traitor.

He ran for half a day and decided that he needed a rest. He learned a new jutsu, fought with his sensei, created more than a hundred clones, and ran away from Konoha all in half a day. That was more than any kid his age could have handled. He felt disgusted with the village that he just left, he vowed to never return to that village to call it a home, the only time he would return would be to see its destruction.

Naruto was unsure if he was in Fire Country anymore. After calming down, he noticed that there were sounds of life coming from a place ahead of him. Going in for a closer look, Naruto found a village filled with people. The village looked pretty gloomy as people had worried looks on their face, seeming like they were expecting something bad to happen.

Deciding that it would be best to get some information of where he was, he decided to enter the small village and ask around. He found out that he was no longer in Fire Country anymore, so he has reached his destination. The villagers seemed very sceptical of his presence in town. But some ninjas with slashed mist village headbands came towards him. "Kid, you shouldn't be here, this place is dangerous."

Naruto, being confused at what the mist ninja said, asked, "Why? I'm a refugee from the Fire Country, all I'm looking for is a place to stay. And by the way, why's there a slash on all of your headbands, aren't you ninjas from the hidden village of mist?" Naruto wondered.

"Hmm, looks like he's not a spy," came the conclusion of one of the mist ninjas after he inspected Naruto's facial expression, tone of speech, and his ragged clothing. "Do you know about the Bloodline Massacre?" the leader of their group asked.

That rang a bell in Naruto's mind. He did hear about the events about it in shinobi history class and what had occurred. "Isn't that the massacre of all the bloodline limits of hidden mist village after the 3rd great shinobi war. After that war, everyone was terrified of its powers, so the Mizukage issued an order to eradicate the bloodline limit clans in their village to maintain his control over the village." He answered brilliantly remembering the lessons of his now deceased sensei, which brought back bad memories.

"And we are the survivors of those clans that were supposed to be eradicated, my name's Takumi," said the guy who has been talking to him mostly and seemed to be in charge of the ninjas that he brought. "The Mizukage is still looking to destroy us, so I'm in charge of the safety of this village followed by the dozens of ninjas we have left. I'd advise you to leave as we don't know when the whereabouts of our existence will leak out to the mist village."

Naruto took note of what the person said and believed that he should be careful, since he is still weak in his state right now. But Naruto looked around and saw the despair that these people went through to get to where they are now by looking at their situation. So he made a clever, yet logical, excuse, "But wouldn't your secret be safer if I stay in the village. You would not want people leaving your village with the knowledge of your secret, now would you?" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Takumi thought about what he said and agreed. "You do have a point, we do not know much about you and I've have just told you our secret. You'll have to stay within the village until further notice, do not try to escape as we have ninjas hidden around the forests here." The ex-mist ninja then left with his group.

After looking around the streets, he found that everyone was feared of being attack and being very weary of their surroundings. The children were being carefree and oblivious of their situation. He found a decent looking inn to stay at after wandering around, so he checked in and went straight to his room to rest.

Noticing that he still had the forbidden scroll, he decided that he should at least learn a few more jutsus now to keep him protected. He no longer has a village that protects him from the real world, he's going to need to learn to survive by himself.

When he first got the scroll, he skipped a lot of jutsus because they did not seem to fit his style or was just too complicated, but now he has all the time in the world to learn them. As he looked through the jutsus, there was one jutsu that had an extra piece of paper stuck on a spot and it seemed to have a lot of intricate patterns on it. He then read the title **Time Capsule No Jutsu**, thinking that it was interesting, he read more of it. Apparently this jutsu imprisons you in this alternate dimension for a whole year where only a day passes out in the ninja world. The dimension is a training facility that is suppose to help improve one's ability to its greatest. The best part is that he did not have to perform any hand seals. The piece of paper is a seal that binds the person's blood to that universe, thus creating a link between the person and that world.

This was the perfect chance for Naruto to become powerful. He will no longer be a weakling that everyone can push around and toy with. Without hesitation, he quickly bit his thumb and pressed his finger onto the seal. He then got hit by surprise and was hurled into an unfamiliar place. It seemed like he was no longer in the room at the inn. There was a different room around him with everything that he could need to survive. A fridge, bed, sofa, bathroom, and kitchen were some of the features that he saw. He went and got some food from the fridge as he hasn't eaten in a whole day and found that when he grabbed something from the fridge, it gets replaced by another type of food. Looks like he doesn't need to worry about starving.

Then he found hundreds of shelves of scrolls. When he checked them out, he saw that the shelves have scrolls that go from ninjutsu to theories to possible anything that had to do with becoming a ninja. Then he noticed some controls near the door that seem to control the universe around him, changing the scene and location of the place. The most awkward thing is that right now, he is surrounded by complete whiteness! Everywhere he looked seemed to end up to an infinite distance of white space.

And so begins his one year's worth of training. '_This is gonna be fun'_ were the thoughts of Naruto as he began searching through the forbidden scrolls.

Rate and Review :D


End file.
